Valentine
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: Happy belated Valentine's Day story about Nathan and Haley without that horrible Carrie!


Be My Valentine

February 14, 2008

This is the sixth Valentine's Day for Nathan and Haley together since getting married as High School juniors. Tonight is a special night for Nathan and Haley as they are going out for the first time in months while Jamie will be spending the night at Karen's house with her and Lily.

Nathan is in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Haley as Jamie is sitting at the counter mixing up the pancake batter. Nathan is at the stove cooking scrambled eggs and bacon.

Haley awakes and smiles at the thought of what today is. She rolls over and finds Nathan's side of the bed empty with only a red rose and small note attached to it resting on his pillow. She reaches over to take hold of the rose and the note. She sits up and reads the note which says,"Honey, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up. Happy Valentine's Day"

Haley smells the bacon cooking on the stove and gets up out of bed and walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair and puts her bathrobe and slippers on. She heads out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where her husband and son are sitting.

She walks over to James and kisses him on the head and hugs him. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles and walks over to Nathan at the stove and wraps her arms around his waist and presses herself against his back.

"Hey baby, Happy Valentine's Day!" Haley says.

Nathan turns around after taking the food off the burners and puts them onto plates. When he faces her and leans down to kiss her.

Jamie says,"ewwww!!!!!""

The two of them laugh and pull away and turn to face him.

Haley goes over to the coffee maker and pours herself a cup of coffee and goes to sit next to Jamie at the counter and reaches under the counter and pulls out a stuffed teddy bear and hands it to Jamie. "Happy Valentine's Day sweetie"

Jamie hugs the bear close to him and kisses the bear's head. "I love it and I love you mama and daddy!"

Haley grabs Jamie into a big bear hug and kisses him, "We love you too buddy, tonight after preschool you will get to spend the night with Aunt Karen and Lily,"

Jamie claps his hands excited to see Lily. Nathan walks over to the counter and places the food on their plates. They have a quite breakfast. They all head to the bedrooms to get ready for school. Nathan takes Jamie to school and then heads to the store to get some stuff ready for their special night.

Hours later Haley goes to pick up Jamie from preschool and heads to the house. Haley and Jamie walk into the house to find Nathan asleep on the couch with his running shoes, water bottle and ipod sitting on the coffee table.

"Honey, why don't you go into the play room and play your V-smile video games, then I'll help you pack your bag for your sleep over at Aunt Karen's tonight."

Jamie nods and runs to the play room.

"Jamie, Don't run in the house!" Haley calls after him.

"Sorry momma!" he calls back.

Haley kneels down next to the couch and presses several kisses to Nathan's face. He finally wakes up and looks over at Haley.

"Hey baby." Nathan says as he sits up.

Haley goes up to Jamie's bedroom to pack clothes for his sleep-over. Nathan walks up the stairs and pokes his head into the room. "Hey, our reservations for dinner are at 7:00 pm. I told Karen that we would bring him over at 6:00."

Haley nods, "Sounds good"

Nathan goes down and sits in the play room playing games with Jamie.

Before they know it, it is time to get Jamie over to Karen's.

Haley drives Jamie over to Karen's house while Nathan is back at the house spreading rose pedals around the house along with candles.

A half an hour later Haley returns to the house to get ready for dinner with Nathan when she finds the house covered in rose petals and candles everywhere that she can see. She calls out for Nathan to find him in the living room holding a large bouquet of red roses dressed in a black suit with a red vest and tie.

Haley smiles with a few happy tears in her eyes as she walks over to Nathan and stands in front of him. He grins as he leans down to kiss her. When they pull away he hands her the flowers.

Haley smells them and hands them back to Nathan to put into a vase while she goes up to their room to put on her dress.

Nathan does just that, he takes the empty vase from the counter and fills it with water before cutting the flowers down so that they will fit into the vase.

Haley stands in her closet looking at her dresses and finds a pretty red dress.

She puts it on and does her hair and make-up.

After putting her shoes on she walks down to the kitchen to meet Nathan. She walks into the kitchen just as Nathan looks up at her. The sight of her nearly takes his breath away at how beautiful she looks.

"Honey, you look amazing" He says as he leans down and kisses her with so much passion.

Haley pulls away and puts her hand on his chest, "There will be time for that after dinner lover boy."

They grin as they make their way out to the car and make their way to the restaurant.

They arrive at the restaurant. Nathan turns off the car and gets out and walks over to Haley's door to open it for her and he extends his hand to her and helps her out of the car.

The two of them walk hand-in-hand into the restaurant. The waiter takes them to their table.

They take their seats and read over the menu and decide what to order. The waiter comes back and takes their order.

Haley takes Nathan's hand and says, "I have some big news to tell you."

Nathan nods

"Okay here goes, you and I are going to have another baby!" Haley says.

Nathan smiles so wide.

"Oh baby that is so great!" Nathan says as he leans across the table and kisses her.

She whispers "Happy Valentine's day"

Nathan smiles and says, "Happy Valentine's Day"


End file.
